


Saving It For Later

by mycroftpoppins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, Kilts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycroftpoppins/pseuds/mycroftpoppins
Summary: Harry needs help with his wardrobe for Glasgow.





	Saving It For Later

**Author's Note:**

> Oops?

Harry opens his dressing room door to find Niall standing there. It takes Niall a moment to register what Harry's wearing and he scans him slowly, raising an eyebrow as he meets Harry's gaze again.  
  
"A kilt, Haz? Really?"   
  
Harry smirks. "I made a promise to a few thousand people last year. Couldn't go back on my word."   
  
"Of course you couldn't." Niall says with a laugh.   
  
Harry grins and steps back so Niall can enter and shuts the door behind him.   
  
"How was the flight?" Harry asks.   
  
"Good. I'm a bit jetlagged though. Never quite get used to all the time changing," Niall says.   
  
Harry breathes out a laugh and turns to check his hair in the mirror. The kilt twirls a bit around his legs and Niall can't help it when his gaze flicks downwards.   
  
When he looks back up, Harry's smirking at him in the mirror.   
  
Niall blushes and looks away, coughing awkwardly into his hand.   
  
"So are you gonna hang out backstage tonight?" Harry asks.   
  
Niall nods. "Was planning on it. It's your night. Don't want to steal your spotlight, yeah?"   
  
Harry shrugs. "You should have seen Mum the past few shows."   
  
Niall laughs. "How is Anne?"   
  
"She's good. She says hello by the way and she wishes she could have caught you in London."   
  
"Tell her I miss her and we'll catch up soon."   
  
Harry grins and Niall takes a seat on the couch. He tries to look everywhere but at Harry and his stupid fucking kilt. His legs stretch out from it, long and lean, tight white socks clinging to his calves. He should look ridiculous. He looks stunning.   
  
He realizes he's staring only when Harry clears his throat. He's smirking again and Niall knows his face must be bright red.   
  
"You know..." Harry says. "I still need a bit of help getting ready."   
  
Niall swallows hard. "How so?"   
  
"Well... there's a certain way a kilt's supposed to be worn and I'm not sure if I'm doing it right. Would you care to check?"   
  
Niall's eyes widen slowly. He can feel his blood rushing south. He's already half hard in his jeans and when Harry's gaze flicks down, he knows it's obvious.   
  
Harry moves closer and Niall's breath catches in his chest. Harry straddles him, leaning down to whisper in his ear.   
  
"Please help, Niall. You're the only one who can help me."   
  
Niall moans, running his hands up Harry's legs, the skin of his thighs warm and soft beneath his palms.   
  
He expects to be stopped by the soft fabric of his briefs, but his hands keep going up and up.   
  
Harry's breath catches as Niall's thumbs stroke the crease of his thighs.   
  
Niall's brain fogs and before he knows it, Harry's lips are on his, kissing him fast and hard. Niall grinds up into him, eliciting the filthiest moan he's ever heard from Harry's lips.   
  
He shuts his brain off and wraps his hand around Harry's cock. It's warm and heavy in his hand.   
  
He strokes him quickly, knowing they don't have much time until Harry has to be on stage.   
  
Harry throws his head back, hips rocking downwards. His hands cling painfully to Niall's shoulders.   
  
Niall leans in, nipping and sucking at his neck, careful not to leave a mark.   
  
He runs his thumb over the head of Harry's cock and Harry shudders. He does it again and feels his cock pulse, precome dripping down it.   
  
Niall uses that to quicken his strokes and soon, Harry is spilling out into his hand.   
  
They're both breathing heavily as Harry comes down, collapsing slowly on top of him.   
  
Niall kisses his temple and for a moment, they just sit there, both a bit surprised by the turn of events.   
  
Harry finally, slowly extracts himself from Niall's arms to retrieve some tissues and get cleaned up. He hands some to Niall, a light blush coloring his cheeks. Niall finds it unbelievably endearing that Harry can go from sex god to soft and shy in a matter of seconds.   
  
Harry tosses the dirty tissues before clearing his throat and finally meeting Niall's gaze again.   
  
"We'll talk more after the show, yeah?"   
  
"Yeah," Niall says.   
  
Harry nods a bit and leaves the room.   
  
Niall sinks into the couch, scrubbing his hands over his face. It's going to be a long fucking show. 


End file.
